Power amplifiers may be used to drive antennas in communications systems. For signals having a high dynamic range, the power amplifier may operate at low efficiency levels when the output signal is at less than full amplitude. If power amplifiers can be made more efficient at lower output power levels, energy consumption can be decreased resulting in longer battery life.